


Veterans Day with Clyde

by thatpurplegirl



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Soft Clyde Logan, Veterans Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpurplegirl/pseuds/thatpurplegirl
Summary: A fluffy imagine of you and Clyde on Veterans Day
Kudos: 3





	Veterans Day with Clyde

Clyde usually disliked Veterans Day. He stayed at home but with your help over the years, working on Veteran's Day gave him more purpose. The Duck Tape was always a Veteran-friendly bar on account of it being owned and run by a veteran. A majority of the staff he employed were vets too. Clyde had a personal policy that veterans always had a drink on him for free.   
In the bar, the holiday was slower compared to other major US holidays like St. Patrick's Day or Superbowl Sunday but all his regulars and family would come by in support and celebration. Clyde normally shrunk from excessive attention, but that morning you reassured him that today was his day too.   
He opened the bar and set out two bottles of beer and a shot of whiskey on the bar in honor of his war buddies. As the day went on, Duck Tape regulars followed suit, after Jimmy and Mellie, who every year always ordered their brother the biggest mug of Coors. When Clyde wasn't looking, Jimmy would turn the mug handle facing Clyde's left, a small nod to Clyde's lost left hand. And Mellie, who was as tough her older brothers, got a little teary-eye at the sight of so many customers giving Clyde a drink and a handshake that day.   
An hour before closing, he called asked you to pick him up. Together you shared a beer with him in the growing quiet of the bar. He took the tip jar overflowing with large bills, and divided it up for all his staff, not pocketing any of it himself. You gently took hold of his hand resting on the bar and ask "How are you?" Your genuine curiosity and warmth is what endeared you to him. He took a long, loving gaze at you before he responded. "I'm alright, darlin'" he muttered. You watched as he took in all honorary drinks sitting around the bar, how successful he had been since becoming a civilian again, and being with you. "It was a good day." He smiled and squeezed your hand. He called for last call.  
Earl helped close and lock up the bar that night, while Clyde asked you for your help outside. You and Clyde walked the dozens of honorary glasses out to the parking lot where he ceremoniously pours every drink out onto the ground. It seemed somehow demeaning to him to just dump these drinks into the bar well. You choked up at the sight, thinking of Clyde's stoicism and sacrifice, and him still honoring his service. It all hit you. Your heart swelled with how much you loved and admired him.  
You started your car as he got into the passenger seat and breathed a deep sigh.  
"Let's go home"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love Adam Driver characters. This is my first work so any and all feedback welcome!


End file.
